Ben 10: Mage Time
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: This is where Gwen had gotten the Omnitrix and Ben became the magic user but when he discovers his power Ben is thrown into another world and lost for 6 years and upon his return the universe will meet the strongest wizard of all time. I know it sucky summary anyway Ben Harem story


**Ok this is my first chapter to my Ben 10 story It's Mage Time where Ben instead of getting the Omnitrix is the magic user of the family. Now first of all like to say before you read this yes English is my first language I'm just not really good with grammar or spelling. I always horrible and have tried to fix it but I know I still have issues using wrong words or missing placing them. If any of you like to say the mistakes I made I'm open to hear them and try my best to fix and do better work. Now I know I have other stories and if any of my reviews who read them are reading this sorry haven't update my other stories trying to work on them I just have tons of my idea's in my head and hard to focus on one thing if I have a new idea. Well anyway done with the talking please enjoy the story and also I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters part of it.**

**Chapter 1**

We find are story starting at a museum that was dedicated to items or artifacts that related to magic from all cross the world. Inside was number of people taking a tour guide through it one being a young ten year old boy who had short brown hair, who wore a white shirt that had single black line going down the middle in with white and black sneakers and baggy green jeans. The boy was Ben Tennyson and was on a summer trip with his grandfather who was very large man with short white and gray hair and wore brown boots with blue jeans and red and orange Hawaiian looking shirt and his cousin Gwen who was of the same age as Ben. She had short red hair and wore white short pants and blue long sleeve shirt that had cats head on the front, also on her left wrist was a bulky looking wrist watch that was black with four white cords that connected to the center face-plate that has a blue hourglass image in the center of it.

"And behind this impenetrable glass is recently discovered and only known copy of the Archamada Book of Spells..."

"It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 16th hundreds." The tour guide was saying with Gwen repeating the last line long with the tour guide.

"Maybe you should be working here dear." The tour guide said a bit annoyed at the young girl, making Gwen frown a bit as the woman continued on with the tour

"Don't let mummy face get to you she is probably older then that spell book." Ben whispered out as he got close to Gwen even making a funny face that made her creak up and chuckle a bit, which in return made Ben smile back a bit happy to see his cousin feel a bit better

Ben and Gwen rarely ever got along very well they at times where more frienemies then anything but still she was family and didn't like to see her get picked on, unless it was by him of course.

But just as Gwen was feeling better something strange had happen as everyone was lifted off there feet and up to the ceiling of the museum many people screamed and looked fearful.

"Something tells me this isn't part of the tour." Max said, while he looked to make sure his grand-kids where fine while also wondering what was going on

Suddenly a cloud of red smoke pass through glass of one of the windows and snaked around through the air before transforming into a man that landed in front of glass case of the book they had just been looking at moments ago. The man in question wore a black rope with red trimming with matching pants he also had black bandages around his feet and hands. The hood of the rope was up so no one could see his face but in his right hand was long wooden staff with the skull of a bird on top of it that had big metal ring that went through the eye sockets of it.

"The Archamada Book of Spells, all of its powers shall soon be mine." The man said in deep voice as ends of his ropes some how where flapping in the windless air.

The man said something no one could understand as the impenetrable glass case suddenly exploded and send shards of glass everywhere. The man then went on waving his left hand as red smoke appeared and lifted the book up and brought it to him.

"Well looks like its hero time" Gwen said with serious look as she started to move the face-plate of her watch as she did it the hourglass image in the center turned into diamond as silhouettes of different figures appeared in it.

At that moment the man turned around showing off that he wore white and black face-paint to make his face look like a skull and that around his neck was cloth that had several circular stones on them, the mouth of the bird on his staff glowed and whatever was holding up everyone was gone as they all fell towards the ground. Gwen was able to touch the face-plate of her watch as she was covered in green light as it died down a reveal new creature was in the place of where Gwen was.

The creature looked humanoid but had very slim body, and blue skin, a long tail, its hands where black talon like claws and small clawed feet that where both holding black balls. The creatures face was smooth and had no nose with thin black lines that went down its pink color eyes and cheeks, it also had small points coming out of its elbows but they were only a few inches long. The creature wore a blue once piece suit with a lighter shade of blue going down the middle the suit went only to its knee's and elbows, it also had black helmet that ended in small short point.

A face-plate came down on the helmet of the creature before it suddenly disappeared in blue blur as it some how moved from the air to second floor of the museum. It grabbed the rug that was hanging up and tied the ends of it to the banisters so everyone safely fall on the rug and slide down it gentle towards the ground. When everyone was safe the creature came up to them as its face-plate rose up to reveal its face again.

"Everyone out." It hissed out in a female like voice, no one seemed to disagree with it as everyone but Max and Ben ran towards the closes door.

"Gwen be careful we have no idea what tricks he has up his sleeve." Max said with concern to the creature who only smiled back at old man, before turning around to face the man while Max and Ben ran out.

Using the creatures amazing speed Gwen was able dodge fire and shards of crystal the man fired at her easily and with little help of Ben and Max, Gwen easily got the upper hand. As she laid in dozens of punches while running at incredible speed the strange man was soon laying on the ground unconscious as sirens of cop cars could be heard coming. Soon Gwen while still in her alien form where front of crowds of reports where taking pictures while some EMT'S where placing the bound man in the back of a ambulance.

Not to far off in the background stood Ben who was frowning and slightly glaring at his cousin who was taking in some of the attention of happy crowd. Ben couldn't believe the stupid luck that his cousin had, at the beginning of their summer trip they stopped at park for the night. After Ben annoyed her so much that Gwen decided to go for a walk, which let her come across a crash site that had the watch that was now bound to her left wrist. Which they had later found out was called the Omnitrix it seemed to let Gwen become different types of alien's each unique and had its own set of special skills and/or abilities. Since then there summer trip more strange as they came across other aliens who wanted the device or evil and crazy people who need to be stopped and of course Gwen had no problem using the device to become the aliens and stopping them all.

Something Ben always dreamed of doing not his cousin Gwen who most of the time only cared about perfect grades and making chats to plan all of her activates in. But it seemed luck was more with Gwen then Ben as she was the one to get the watch instead. After Gwen got a box of stuff from the museum as congratulations the three left just in time as Gwen change back to normal, they piled into the RV as Max drove them somewhere to get bite to eat. While they where driving Gwen was looking through the box of stuff while Ben slightly glared feeling annoyed and jealous.

"You know you didn't stop that creepy skull guy all on your own Gwen after all I did help save your butt when that guy tripped you up. But do I get any thanks or even some credit no not a bit not even a picture." Ben complained

"Ben being a hero is not all about getting attention or thanks." Gwen said with slight frown as she tried to act more like wise sounding voice

"WHO'S YOUR HERO" Ben said repeating what Gwen said five minutes ago in her alien form even in the same way she did it

"Ah hello that's all that being a hero is about is the attention." Ben added as he gave his cousin angry look

"I notice you Ben you did good job." Max said turning to give Ben a reassuring smile

"Grandpa that doesn't count we're related." Ben said with a sigh, as much as he loved the attention he got from his grandfather he would like some of the spot light Gwen had been getting a lot lately even if just for a little bit.

"Ok Ben how about I give you something from the stuff I get as a thank you for throwing a trashcan at the guy so that I could finish him off." Gwen said smirking at her cousin deciding to give him something for his trouble

"Well I guess that will do...for now" Ben said leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed

"So what can I have?" Ben asked as he peeked over at her box of stuff

"How about this I think this might have been dropped by that creepy guy." Gwen said picking up and handing Ben something

It was small circular stone with flat bottom and had markings on the front at the bottom of it was a single vertical line with a half circle on the top and on the sides where matching squarish-triangles that had flat tops with both having a vertical line in the center of them.

"I guess this is kinda cool." Ben said looking at it, and though he didn't really understood it something about it just felt right in his hands.

"Ben don't you have something to say." Max said with small smile

"Well you know this doesn't change the fact that I think your a Dweeb or that you got lucky to find that watch, but still thanks Gwen." Ben said with a small mischievous but also caring smiling

"Your welcome Doofus." Gwen said smiling back.

**(**A hour or two later**)**

The three where just finish up a nice crayfish dinner Max was leaning back a bit in his seat as he let his stomach digest its dinner. While his two grand-kids both eyed the last crayfish on the plate had looks of determination to get.

"You have had 11 to my 9 Ben." Gwen said with her fork ready

"Well time to make it a even dozen plus you had all the onion rings at the last place we where at." Ben said smirking with his own fork ready before pointing that out to his red headed cousin

"Yeah only cause you had all the buffalo wings." Gwen shot back

"You hate spicy stuff anyways." Ben replies while rolling his eyes

"I don't hate it just don't care for it to much but doesn't give you right to eat them all still." Gwen huffed out

"Well still I'm not giving this crayfish up without a fight." Ben said with small smirk as he put his fork up like a sword

"Fine I don't mind this will be easy victory for me" Gwen said smirking getting her own fork ready

"Guys I could always just split it or I could order a few more." Max said with a sigh as he watched how is grand-kids act

"No way grandpa's." Ben said determined look

"Yeah grandpa I got this won't even take long." Gwen said smirking more

Max just shook his head and sighed as he watched his grand-kids use there forks as swords to try and get the last crayfish. After Ben had swatted Gwen's fork away Ben tried to dive for it with his but Gwen was fast and locked there forks together now they pushed against each other to over power the other. At the moment they where both even, but unnoticed to the three at the table the rock Ben had gotten and was now glued to a green wristband around his right wrist; its markings started to glow. A bit of blue electricity came from the stone and traveled up Ben's hand through the fork to Gwen's fork which hit Gwen, causing the young red head to let out small scream of pain and surprise from the small shock she just felt.

This had caused Gwen to throw her fork in the air allowing it to soar behind her and fall down the shirt of a passing waitress. This then caused the waitress to scream out as the sharp points of the fork dug into her back making her throw a bowel of spaghetti she was bring to a table to fall on top of Gwen's head covering her in sauce and noodles. Ben started to laugh so much that he fall out of his chair, while even their grandfather chuckled a bit. Gwen lifted the bowel up from her head a bit to glare at her cousin who was still laughing on the floor from her mishap but decided to use this to advantage as she grabbed the last crayfish and ate while still embarrassed and annoyed at all this.

After Gwen had gotten most of the sauce and noodles out of her hair and clothes the three decided to go for a walk down the street to get some fresh air and see more of the town they where in. Ben was smiling and looking at all the small booth and displays that where out on the town street while Gwen was still sulking about what happen few moments ago.

"Come on Gwen it wasn't that bad we got most of it out of your hair and clothes, plus it did let us get are dinner for free." Max said trying to cheer her up as he grabbed a noodle she missed and flicked it off to the side.

"Well glad to help." Gwen said with slight frown as she saw the noodle Max flicked away

"Yeah plus it did let you get the last crayfish" Ben said chuckling again

"I guess." Gwen said feeling a bit better but not by to much.

"Hey let me get you something Gwen, after all kinda feel like I owe you a bit since you gave me this cool thing." Ben said feeling in a good mood and decided to be nice to his cousin and saw a cotton candy cart

Just as Ben was about to order they heard a old lady yell out as three punks had stole her purse but it seemed bad luck was on them as they ran straight at the trio.

"Hold it there." Max said with a authoritative tone

"Oh are you going to make us old man." The punk holding the purse and metal pipe said while other two just chuckled

"Hmm and his good pal Topaz will." Gwen muttered to herself as she ducked behind a vendor cart

She started to turn the face-plate of her watch to find the alien she wanted but seemed to be having trouble as known of her aliens where coming up. Ben could see Gwen might not be able to change in time and he could see his grandfather wasn't just going to let those punks get away and they looked ready to fight. Ben decided to take matter into his own hands and charged at the lead punk who easy grabbed Ben by the back of his shirt and held him back easily.

"Hehehe really kid you think you can stop me." The punk said chuckling a bit

"I do and I will." Ben said as he used both hands to try and pry off the hand holding him back but Ben wasn't nearly as strong as the punk

Max and Gwen, (even without transforming), where about to jump in but before either could, the stone on Ben's wrist started to glow unnoticed by everyone again. A surge of electricity came from the Ben and hit the punk holding him shocking him like a taser, the shock was so strong and sudden the punk arm with the pipe jerked causing him to hit one of his buddies under their jaw. It also caused the guy to let go of Ben pretty hard causing Ben to stumble backwards and fall on his butt near the cart. Max and Gwen where surprised at what just happen so surprise they just stood there not sure what to do. Ben was using the cart to get himself up when the third punk charged forward, Ben saw this and was surprised causing more electricity to surge forward but this time into the cart Ben was holding on too. This time though Ben seemed to notice small bolts of electricity though not sure if what he saw was real, but those thoughts where put on hold as suddenly the cart Ben was holding was sent forward as some good speed.

The cart slammed into the charging punk sending him and the cart into a wall knocking him out. The shake of the crash also caused a potted plant that was on window seal to fall and landed on the head of the guy who was hit with the pipe just as he was getting up knocking him out again. The guy holding the purse got up from his little shock and looked to see what happen to his friends shocked and bit scared the guy was going to run off. Just as he was about to move it seemed Max got out of his shock and grab the third punk by the shoulders making him turn just as he got fist to the face knocking him out.

"This boy is a hero." The elderly lady said as she and the crowd started to cheer while some officers that where patrolling came up to arrest the punks.

"What me no." Ben said a bit shocked as he scratch the back of his head while the crowd still cheered

"Well maybe a little." Ben said smiling a little now, while Gwen was rolling her eyes

As she did Ben notice his wrist and saw the stone was still glowing as bit of electricity surged around it before suddenly the glow died along with the electricity. This peaked Ben's interest, that was when he notice behind group of people was a little booth selling number of different mask which gave Ben a idea.

**(**The next morning**)**

Gwen found herself disrupted from her sleep quite earlier then she wanted thanks to her grandfathers snoring she tried to use her pillow to drown out the noise. But it seemed Max's snoring was to powerful for the mere pillow to block out, Gwen turned on her side about to see if Ben was also up and could give her something to plug her ears with. But to her surprise she found Ben's bed empty she sat up and looked around for her cousin but didn't see him anywhere in the RV. It was surprising to ever see Ben up before she or their grandfather, she was actually wondering if someone could have came and kidnapped Ben. But that soon was pushed out as their grandpa locked the RV up nice and tight when they went to sleep well maybe someone skilled or an alien could but that would surely wake them up.

Before she could think on other things she notice a blue flash shining through the windows before it died down then once again each also followed by a buzzing sounding. Getting out of bed she made her way out of the RV she didn't notice anything until she saw another blue flash and heard buzzing again coming from a nearby alleyway. She crept in close to the wall near the entrance of the alleyway getting her watch ready she didn't know what she would see when she turned the corner but she wanted to be prepared for whatever was making that light and noise.

As she got the courage need she peeked around the corner just as another flash and buzzing sound was heard and what she saw, well it wasn't anything she was expecting it could have been. Like some burglars trying to break into building or testing out new weapons, or drones preparing to attack, maybe even Animo with new mutation. But instead of any of those things she finds her cousin Ben was jumping around and well blasting things with bolts of electricity straight from his very hands.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Gwen said as she came out in the opening

Ben was just jumping on top of a trashcan when Gwen said his name and appeared this shocked Ben and caused him to turn to look at her which shifted his weight. These caused the trashcan to fall out under him and let him fall into heap of trash.

"Ouch." Ben said groaning out as Gwen came over to help him up as he throw a banana peel that some how found its way on the top of his head off.

"Ben what...what was that...what is going on?" Gwen asked not sure where to start but did know she wanted to know what was fully going on

"Gwen chill out first before you have a heart attack," Ben said smirking as Gwen glared but took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Ok well this stone you gave me somehow its letting me make and fire off electricity I think that's how I took that one guy out I most have shocked him as I was touching him and caused the cart to speed off and hit the other guy." Ben explained as he held up his right hand as electricity traveled around his hands and between his fingers.

"How...How can it let you do that?" Gwen asked looking at the stone on his wrist

"I don't know but I got to say I'm getting better with it." Ben said as he showed off by firing a bolt of electricity from both hands

One of the bolts hit a standing glass bottle shattering it into shards as another hit a aluminum can that was sanding a few feet above the bottle. The bolt blasted a whole through the can and sent it flying down the alleyway a bit. Gwen just stood there shocked but not sure if it was cause she saw her cousin fire blast of electricity from his hands or how good he hit his targets.

"Yeah I seem to be a natural at this I think before cause I didn't know what I was doing I could only shock people through touch. But after bit of practice I can easily fire off bolts like that I can even do this." Ben then started to create electric-field around both hands suddenly all pieces of metal objects within a few feet of him slowly started to rise up as he moved his hands.

"I really don't know how I'm doing it but its cool its like I'm a magnet." Ben said with small fit of laughter Gwen just shook her head at her cousin

"That's cause your creating a magnetic field around yourself, magnetism is part of electricity so on some super sub-conscious level your able to create a magnetic field that let you move anything that is magnetic." Gwen explain, with a sigh

Suddenly before either could talk about anything else they heard a crash, both of them raced out of the alleyway and headed towards the Rust-bucket to see what was going on. As they got close they saw smoke coming from a nearby building that was being made and that number of workers where holding at the top.

"Oh man I better do something fast." Gwen said as she turned the Omnitrix to a alien before hitting the top

In blinding flash of green light Gwen was gone and in place was large looking best that was on all four, the creature was about or close to the size of a horse. It had pale reddish-orange fur, its front paws here twice the size of its back paws, its lips and claws where black in color with its bottom fangs showing and had a shoulder pad on its left shoulder that showed the Omnitrix symbol on it. The strangest feature on the creature was that he didn't have any eyes but some type of gills on the side of its neck. Gwen started to make a serious of groans and grunting noise as if saying something before taking off to the building.

"Your not the only one cous." Ben said smirking as he ran to the Rust-bucket

Max had just woken up a few minutes ago and stepped out of the RV to look for his grand-kids when the accident happen. Suddenly a large orange fur creature that was now Gwen had just ran by him and towards the construction site, few seconds later Ben followed but went straight into the RV. Max scratched his head at Ben but decided to think on it later as he head over to the construction site to see if there was anything he could do. As he got over he could already see that Gwen was climbing up shaft of elevator towards the men, Max decided to stay back with the small crowd of people that had gathered close to the construction site, since Gwen looked to be doing fine so far on her own.

"Alright time for a new hero to help out" Max suddenly looked to his left to see that ten feet away was Ben but dressed different

Ben had on similar cargo pants to the ones he wore but they where black instead with this tennis-shoes replaced with brown boots that Max got him for then they hiked. He wore a zipped up black wool coat that was yellow around the collar and end of the sleeves it also had yellow lightning bolt mark on the back of it looking to be done with sharpie and on his face was a males black masquerade mask.

"Ben what are..."

"What? Who is this Ben your talking about sir I'm Lightning Boy. Grandpa quite secret identity." Ben said trying to take in a hero like voice before whispering out the last part.

"Now I'm going to save those people." Ben said as he ran towards the sight

Max was frozen a bit shocked and Ben's change attire as well as saying to save people when the part of Ben running to the building register and he ran after Ben to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself or others.

"Ok now to save those people...but how darn should have thought that one through more." Ben said ready when he suddenly realized he had no plan in mind how to help them

He could see Gwen was nearly at the top when he finally notice the elevator but also notice that the power cords seemed to destroyed.

"Darn most have snapped when the accident no power no up." Ben said frustrated a bit when a bit of electricity zapped around his hands drawing his attention before smiling

"Duh I have power." He then fired a bolt of electricity at the elevator

This had caused Max to stop in his tracks as he saw his grandson some how firing a bolt of lightning at a elevator. Ben just smiled more as it seemed to be working until suddenly when the elevator shot upwards at faster then normal speeds. Gwen sadly didn't have time as the elevator came up taking her and a ride as the elevator shot upwards into the air a good thirty feet if not more before gravity came into play. Bring both down thankfully for Gwen she was able to grab on to the top of the building so not to fall further but the elevator came down further from the building and right at Ben.

Ben on reaction put his arms over his head not sure why when he highly doubt that his small arms could protect him from the very large and heavy elevator. But on a sub-conscious level the stone activated and a Ben released a wave of electromagnetic energy replying it away and making it hit the ground a few feet from Ben. Both Ben and Max had let out breath of relief that Ben wasn't turned into a human pancake, as Ben looked at the elevator he notice the metal rope that it used and that is when Ben got a new idea. He stretched out one hand using his power to magnetically control the cord and used his other hand to release a bolt to blast the one end of the cord off the elevator.

With it free now Ben snaked the cord towards the building and up it thankfully it was long enough to get to where the workers where and made the end tie to the building and the other stretched out a bit so they could slide down it.

"Ok guys slide on down." Ben called out

The workers where just looking at Ben then to the metal cord trying to take in all the things they saw but soon they remember that they where also hanging on to edge of a building. After figuring it was better to take chance sliding down the rope then hoping for something else the workers each grabbed on and slide down the cord safely. The crowd of people and workers let out scream of cheers for Ben saving the people while Ben stood there taking it in.

But he didn't get to take it in for to long as Gwen still in alien form came up and grabbed Ben placing him on her back and running off in direction. Max had already slipped back into the crowd and to the RV to meet the kids some where more private. They had met up in a alleyway two blocks away just as Gwen changed back to normal once loaded up Max took off again down the road.

"Ben" Max said shooting Ben a look through review mirror

It was a look Ben knew all to well, it was one he got from his father when ever something broke or happened and knew Ben was involved and wanted the truth. Though the looked from his grandfather looked a lot strong then the one his dad gave him probably because of more years of experience and all. With a sigh Ben told his grandfather all about the stone and how it gave him the power of electricity and other related electrical abilities as they saw today.

"Its hard to image that something like that stone could give so much power." Max said as he glanced at the stone through the rear-view mirror before looking back to the road in thought

You see unknown to either of his grand-kids that was a lie Max thanks to his old job he not only knew things like that was possible but so much more, but he left that life behind or he tried at least. But now it seemed that life was coming for his grand-kids it seemed to be a Tennyson habit to be sucked into weirdness, but still seeing a stone like that, that gave power was a bit strange even for him.

"Well I think I got something." Gwen announced getting attention of the two other people in the RV

"I decided cross-reference Archamada Book of Spells with Ben's stone and found that its part of a set called Charms of Bezel. The one Ben has is the charm of electrokinesis which is why Ben can use electricity and any other force related to it. But there are also ones for telekinesis, pyrokinesis, luck, and so on" Gwen further explained

"That is so awesome." Ben said smiling as he looked back at the charm on his wrist

"Yeah I remember that guy who attacked the museum wearing something that had the rest of the charms this one might have come off in the fight. It also explains why he was there for the book with that and the charms he would gain a lot of power but thankfully he needs all of them so without even one he can't gain full power." Gwen said taking a glance at the charm

"Well his lost and now my gain." Ben said smirking

"Was your gain Ben we need to turn in that charm to the museum." Max told them as he got into lane so he can take the right street to the museum

"No far" Both kids said causing them to look at each other before both looked back to their grandfather

"Not before I...can use it/use it again" Both said at the same time though ended different

"The world can use lightning boy again and his awesome power." Ben vocalized to the others

"Oh yeah so they can get a elevator shot out under them." Gwen huffed out while crossing her arms

"Oh like your one to speak miss forest fire" Ben pointed out back at her making her glare slightly and huff

"Yeah well its not your powers anyway its the charm." Gwen said back with a small smirk

"Oh yeah and its just all you and not the watch that turns you into the aliens." Ben shoot back at her

"That is different I actually think when I use it. But you know what, its really just about how jealous that for once something isn't always about you." Gwen said irritated, Ben just clenched his hands together hard enough to make his knuckles white

"Your right I am jealous but not because its not about me but that it should be me with the watch me as the hero I'm the one you has always wanted to be a hero since I read my first comic book. That is why I always try and stand up for people when they get picked on because of that. The only thing you ever cared about was getting straight A's on all your assignments you never wanted to be a hero." Ben let out angrily

"Like you even know me you don't know one thing about me other then I'm smarter and you know what I make a better hero then you ever would or will be. You wanna know why cause I think before I jump into situation and come up with a plan you just jump into something wildly and hope things will work out like at the construction site. Did you even have a plan no you just did stuff and almost got everyone hurt if you did have the watch you be a bigger problem then the villains. Gwen replied just as angry

Just as Max was about to step in and stop the fight before it escalated to something else the radio came to life as news report about a huge problem at a famous hunted out.

"Look you two lets put the fighting on the back burns for now it seems we have some trouble." Max said as he made his way to the hunted house

"Good I can show off more of my skill as lightning boy." Ben said smiling

"Yeah and I can be there to help save the people from the house and Ben and show how a true hero does a job." Gwen said smirking at Ben

After few minutes they pulled up to a creepy looking house screams coming from it Gwen was the first to get out of the RV. She was looking through her watch ready to choose a alien before Ben pushed her to the side as he jump out of the vehicle.

"Move it time to let a real hero get to work." He said as he raced into the house with Gwen glaring but following behind him, while Max chased the both

As they got to the entrance they could see a number of people running about or trying to hide as something like sheet, robe or something else chasing them. There was also good number of people on a stairwell as it moved and shaking about like a bull trying to throw the people off of it self. But unannounced to the three Tennyson's a figure was watching them the floor above them, smiling to himself that his plan was working.

"Don't worry everyone Lightning Boy is here to save the day." Ben said as he raced up the staircase pushing Gwen out of the way

As he ran up it suddenly the planks of the stairs he was running up started to shake as they flew off towards Max and Gwen, both of which moved out of the way to avoid them.

"Time to show Ben it takes smarts and skills to be a real hero." Gwen said as she got behind a pillar as she now could look through the watch without worry of been hit by a piece of wood or seen when she changed

"Alright Titania you can help us out." Gwen said smirking as she hit the watch

A green light flashed to life briefly when it was gone Gwen had become a six to seven foot tall, red skin humanoid being with four orange eyes and four arms two on each side. She still had her short reddish-orange hair and now wore a leotard that female swimmers or gymnast would wear, it was mostly light blue, with the collar, shoulder, and short-sleeve's been darker shade of blue with matching finger-less gloves. Her muscles where all ripped and strong showing she was creature of strength but she still possessed a very slim and womanly figure as she even had small bump in the chest region.

But while Gwen was changing Ben was still racing up the staircase to the people to help but just as he got close to the top the stair's shook more until it broke off from the upper floor. Ben grabbed on to the banner for dear life as the staircase moved in the air rapidly until Ben lost his grip and went flying off. But as he did the charm activated once more as a electrical field surrounded him and Ben felt himself pulled upwards to a chandelier which he grabbed on to as he got close to it, letting out a breath of relief and thankfully for.

As that was happening the rest of the stairwell ripped it self off the wall as everyone held on to the banister as the stairwell moved trying to get everyone off of itself. But thankfully for everyone Gwen in her new form came up and was able to grab the support column of it keep it from moving.

"I got them" Gwen said, her voice sounding the same but just a bit older and raspier

"And I got the people" Ben said smirking, as he notice that the chandelier wasn't to far from the stairwell

Ben started to moving himself and soon got the chandelier swinging until he got close enough to put his feet on the banister.

"Hurry everyone grab on now." Ben told them everyone

Without a second of hesitation everyone jump on to the chandelier once they where on Ben pushed off just in time as the stairwell started to move again. With great effort it was able to throw Gwen across the room right through a wall as it finally crumbled to pieces from all of its movement. Ben let out breath of relief that he got everyone off before that happen, before he could relax he heard groaning sound. He looked up and saw the cracks appear around the base of it, then there was jolt before it broke off letting Ben and the people fall towards the ground.

The young newly superhero boy closed his eyes trying to concentrate or just more hoping in his mind that his power will save them somehow. It seemed his power was listening as a electromagnetic bubble formed around him and the others as it slowed there fall until they all lightly touched the ground. The moment the people had there feet on the ground they took off out the door as fast as they could Ben just blinked at this when suddenly the door slams shut behind the people. A glowing yellow energy surrounded Ben's hands just as they jerk up then in front of him as he was pulled around until he suddenly flew up in the air and to his shock he saw the man that Gwen fought just the day before.

The man waved his hands as Ben was sent flying thankfully right to a large curtain which he could grab on to as he slid down it.

"Give me my charm back boy" The man growled out as he hovered in the air as he came towards Ben

But Ben pulled the curtain hard letting it fall down on top of the man as Hex was dealing with that Ben used his electromagnetic powers on a suit of armor close by. Making it fly and slam into the mage as he fall down to the ground Ben just smirked.

"You should have asked nicer" Ben said as he took off down a hallway

Hex growled as he got up and pulled the curtain off himself, he turned and went down the hallway Ben had just gone down moments ago. As Ben turned a corner he found him in a room with a couple of different hallways to go down.

"Ok which way to go?" He asked himself not sure what to do,

He placed his hand on head of a statue as he thought leaning a bit against it causing the head to fall back as it revealed a hidden button. Being the curious boy he was pressed it causing a wall to suddenly raise up revealing a hidden staircase. Seeing this as the best way Ben ran down the staircase and into long tunnel, passing some skeletons, rats, and other critters after he started to feel his legs hurt and his lungs burn for oxygen so Ben stopped to catch his breath. Though as he did the man that was chasing him was just on the other side of the wall he could feel Ben and the power of the charm, he smirked as he gathered his magic and started to chant.

But on the other side Ben felt something within his being he didn't know how or why but he could feel strangeness that something big was coming from behind the wall near him and that it was connected to that strange man. Going with his instincts Ben brought his hands together and started to form a softball size ball of electricity then launched it at the wall. The force was strong enough to blast a whole but it was very small but the force was enough to start a chain reaction causing the wall to shake making the man stop in his spell as he saw the whole wall come down on him.

When the dust had cleared Ben found one of the skeleton's on him which freaked him out as he jumped and pushed it off him. As he looked over to the man hoping he was buried under rock and no longer a problem but he saw that the man was crouched down with a transparent energy shield around him. The man lift his head up smirking at Ben who knew he was in for some serious trouble, with that in mind Ben took off running down the tunnel again. As the man came through the new whole hovering in the air, magical energy gathered around his staff as he pointed it towards Ben, though the young hero was lucky as he tripped over a skeleton on the ground. Allowing the magical beam of energy to fly over Ben safely and smash into a wall making another whole into the tunnel.

Though with this one Ben could feel fresh air blow out and saw the sky with this Ben got up and raced out of the tunnels now appearing in some graveyard. But right now Ben couldn't care for the least bit just wanting to get some where safe and able to fight back. Ben hid behind a tree trying to catch his breath once more, once his breathing calmed he peeked behind the tree to see if the man was still behind him, and of course he was and didn't help that there was a small amount of fog with the wind blowing some leafs like in creepy monster movie. Ben decide to use this as his chance to attack and started to gather some electricity hoping a surprise attack would help him.

As Ben was about to pop out and attack he was suddenly pulled upwards Ben looked to see a root had grabbed him, probably thanks to the creepy man. Ben quickly blasted the root with a bolt of lightning which caused him to drop and scream as he didn't think about how high he was but thankfully another root had grabbed him around the waist with another one also going around his left wrist. Ben was about to blast the root on his wrist off but another one grabbed his right one pulling it back making him miss. Ben tried once more to blast the one o his right wrist but another root came and grabbed the charm ripping it off as his electrical powers fizzled out.

"No that's mine" Ben said trying to grab it but his arms held back by the roots

"Not anymore boy." The man said smiling as he caught the charm just as he made the roots cocooned around Ben

Thankfully Ben wasn't in the cocoon for long as something grabbed some around his face and ripped them off revealing his grandpa Max and Gwen still in her alien form. She ripped some more of the roots off freeing Ben from his make-shift prison.

"Thanks Gwen." Ben said getting some fresh air

"So where did skull face go" Gwen asked as she stood back up

"I think I found him kids." Max said near edge of hill as the other two come up behind him

They see the man hovering in the air as clouds swirl above him and claps of thunder boomed out.

"This doesn't look good." Gwen said as they made there way down the hill

"Its time to turn this city into a old memory." The man said as his eyes glowed yellow as he started to chant as the center of the swirling clouds open as bolts of lightning started to shoot out and wards the city while hurricane winds started to blow people about.

"LEAVE THOSE PEOPLE ALONE UGLY" The man turned just as Gwen came at him with all her arms pulled back as she slammed them all down on him causing what he was doing to stop thankfully.

"Stay back guys." Gwen told Max and Ben just as they made it down to them

"You think you can challenge me monster." The man said as he has a yellow shield up probably what allowed him to withstand Gwen's hit

The man chanted once more as bolt of lightning that hit his staff then red smoke left the mouth of the staff and went into the nose and/or mouth of two large and two small gargoyles. The stone creatures started to make noise and slowly came to life as they moved, one of the small ones flew up at Gwen's face distracting her as one of the large ones give her a sucker punch. Than another came at her she backed up but surprisingly the one coming jumped and moved very fast getting behind her before wrapping its tail around her head and biting down on her. Thankfully her skin and muscles where to strong so it couldn't break her skin she grabbed it and throw it behind her but it skillfully slapped its tail into her back sending her forward as the largest of them slammed into her and smashing her through several gravestones.

Ben just clenched his fist in anger and frustration that he couldn't help that once more he was useless to do anything.

'_Damn it maybe Gwen was right I'm not a hero just some kid who got lucky with a magical stone. No I can't think like that I am a hero even without charm with powers I can help I just got to think of how._' Ben started to think that his cousin was right but shook it off as he wasn't going to let this stop him

Ben tried looking around hoping to find something to use a sword, a ray gun, even a stick but then he saw some nice good size rocks. Ben smirked as he looked from the rocks up to wizard guy on top of a mausoleum laughing as he watched Gwen fight his creatures. Ben ran up getting a hand full of rocks and got closer to his target he took one of the rocks and throw it though it had missed its target though only by a inch these at least got the man's attention as she looked where the stone had pass then to Ben glaring at him.

"You child are becoming ann...ggrah" The evil mage was interrupted as Ben's next stone smashed him right between the eye making him loose his footing as he fall and rolled down the side of the mausoleum and right on to the ground below.

"Yes" Ben said jumping for joy, he looked to see that one of the large and small gargoyles where destroyed while Gwen was working on the last two still but they where flying to fast for her and Max was busy watching trying to see if he could help

Ben looked back over to the man on the ground and figured and thought about the charms and thought that if he got them he could help Gwen out. He ran over to the man flipping him over and smirked as he saw the cloth with all the charms on it.

"I don't think your going to need them anymore" Ben said grabbing them but suddenly one of the charms lit up and the man's eyes snapped and he grabbed Ben's hand. Ben reacted to this little freak out by screaming and kicking him in the face which let the man let go as he held his face but the sudden let go caused Ben to fall on his ass.

"You little brat I have had it with you, I'm going to banish you into world of darkness so I will never have to look upon your face again." The man growled as he still had one hand on his face

Magical energy surrounded him as he started to be lifted in the air and moved so he was standing straight his staff and the magic book came to him on in each hand. He once more started a new chant as he pointed his staff at Ben as energy gathered at the tip, while Ben slowly backed himself away from Hex but was doubting he could get away so easily. While this was going on Max was watching his granddaughter trying to see if he could help but so far she seemed to be doing ok as he was using a large stone blade to try and take out the last two rock creatures. It was then though Max notice he was one grand-kid short he turned around and notice the face-painted man hovering over his grandson.

"BEN" He yelled out this got Gwen's attention as she saw the trouble her cousin was in but this also allowed one of the gargoyles to punch her in the face and send Gwen crashing into one of the tomes.

'_Is this really how its going to end for me, no this can't be my time as hero can't end I know I'm meant for more._' Ben though to himself shaking his head as he saw the magic energy blast from the staff

Ben closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of him knowing it was useless but he did it anyway but as the blast got closer Ben felt something strange around his hands. He peeked his eyes open and saw that his hands where covered in blue energy the energy blasted from his hands and collided with the other magical beam of energy.

"What the? How is this possible? How can this child have such power?" The man said to himself surprise by this feeling the magical power coming from the boy

"What? How? Oh who cares this is cool and I can fight back now." Ben was shocked but got over it fast smirking as he kept his hands out firing a energy blast as he slowly got up

Ben's energy beam started to push back the man's own magical beam, the old warlock notice this and glared as he started to push back himself. Soon both where in struggle trying to push the others beam to hit the other but for the moment they seemed equal, Gwen and Max watched in awe and shock that Ben was some how in some way firing off energy blast without the need of charm. Though Max had a knowing look as he had feeling where this power was coming from and he wasn't sure if he was happy or scared for his grandson. As the ball of energy gathered in the middle it finally hit critical mass as it exploded releasing a shock-wave that sent everyone flying back as well as made a large cloud of dust and debris.

Everyone started to slowly get up after minute or so most of them ached a bit from the hit with exception for probably Gwen in her Titania form and the stone gargoyles. As they got up number of them notice the small gust of wind that sweep across the area Ben thought it felt nice against his skin. But the young hero soon notice that something was off about the wind it wasn't blowing like normal but more like it was been pulled by something. Ben and some of the others who took notice of this looked up to see that the dust that got stirred up was seeming to be pulled as well in on itself. As the dust disappeared everyone notice that the air had a single large crack that was about least four or five feet in length.

No one knew what to do or say as no one had ever seen the air get crack but soon the silence was broken as they heard more cracking sounds as more cracks started to spread from the singular one. As this happen the air was started to be pulled in a bit faster, which seemed to help the crack grow and grow as it got to look like a giant window it shattered making a sound like shattering glass. The space was now filled with collection of colors that moved and swirled around which reminded Ben of one of those kaleidoscope that he used to play with when he was younger.

The mass of colors started to suck in everything around it growing strong as soon everyone was slowly starting to be pulled towards it. Everyone grabbed on to anything that was near by, sadly for Ben the tombstone he grabbed on was very weaken by the blast from early so it didn't take long as it broke causing Ben to be pulled towards it but he thankfully grabbed on to rock he was sliding by. But his grip wasn't very strong and his palms where bit sweaty he knew he couldn't hold on for long, and his grandfather seemed to notice. Max wanted to try and get to Ben to save him but he was already have trouble to keep himself from being sucked in plus not many things he could grab on to, too keep him from been sucked in either. He looked over though and notice Gwen wasn't having as much issues probably cause of the mass and strength of the alien she was at the moment.

"GWEN, GWEN" Max had to yell out from the way the wind was whipping about around them.

"YEAH GRAND...DAMN YOU THINGS LEAVE ME ALONE."

It seemed the gargoyles took advantage as Gwen was ignoring them and tried to double attack her as one grabbed on to her face the other tried to tackle her around the mid-section. But she easily grabbed the one that was around her head by its tail and using her extra hands to grab the other one by its shoulders. Using her amazing strength she throw them over to the vortex of colors as they where to close to it now they both got sucked into mysteries gateway.

"SORRY GRAMP'S WHAT DID YOU WANT." Gwen said as the creatures where no longer a issue, she saw her grandfather point over to Ben who was holding on best he could but slowly slipping

"GOT IT." Gwen nodded as she slowly started to walk towards Ben

Even with her mass and strength as she slowly got closer it became harder to not be pulled in she actually started to have to stomp her feet into the ground just so she didn't slide across the ground. But it seemed the trio forgot the warlock has he was holding on to tree nearby he saw female alien go towards the boy that had been a large pain in his side. He got evil smirk on his face as idea formed on how to get rid of the boy once and for all as he still had his charms and called his staff which flew up to his hand. He gathered magical energy before firing off a magic bolt the bolt of energy smashed in the ground near Gwen's feet causing rocks and dirt to fly up causing her to stop mostly from reaction. Everyone looked to see the warlock man was still there and smirking at them all.

"Sorry but I always find it better to get rid of pains now then later." The man said as he started to have bolts of magical energy rain down on Ben.

Ben for dear life grabbed the rock he was holding harder as he hoped that the bolts would miss or even if Gwen took the guy out. But it seemed luck was on the man's side as one of the bolts hit the ground near Ben the shock of the blast caused Ben to loosen his grip and his hands to slide off the rock.

"NOOOO" Ben yelled as he tried to grab anything he could sadly their was nothing to grab and he gotten already to close too the vortex as he sucked him right in a look of horror was last thing his grandfather or cousin saw on his face as he disappeared into portal.

"BEN, YOU BASTARD YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT." Gwen yelled in horror and anger as she grabbed a tombstone close by and throw it at the old wizard

The stone hit the tree just a few feet above the man snapping in half though didn't hit him the fear of it almost doing so and shaking of the tree caused him to lose his grab and be pulled towards the mass. For the man he was lucky as he was able to grab on to the side of a mausoleum but the jerk caused him to loose his grip on his staff and the necklace of charms to rip off as they got pulled towards the portal.

"NO THE CHARMS, MY STAFF." His yelling though didn't seem to stop them as they smashed into portal which seemed to cause bolts of magical energy to fire out from the portal now as energy traveled around it

The magical energy of the staff and charms seemed to help cause the portal to seal as the broken pieces of sky came back together as if someone hit reverse and the portal was sealed shut. The wind died down as everyone could now let go of what they where holding on too.

"The charms it can't be I worked so long and hard to get all that together now, now its all gone." The man said on his knee's not believing this had just happen

"Hey buddy." The man looked up to see Gwen and Max glaring at him

"Where is my grandson." Max said as he grabbed on to the front of the man's cloak

"How should I know" The man growled out

"You created it." Gwen growled back out at him

"I didn't create it, it happen when my magic and that boys magic collided the magic was so strong it caused a hole to open he could end up anywhere on the world or even in another realm that's if he is lucky. I have question for you, who is that boy how can he have such raw magical potential I never seen her heard of a boy with that much power before not even most men have that kind of power?" The man asked back

"He is none of your concern." Max told him before giving him a right hook knocking him out

Gwen then grabbed the man from her, grandfather and put the man in tomb and the top on it so man couldn't hopefully get out of it before cops come. Just as they thought of the cops they could hear sirens ring in the air, slowly starting to get closer to the graveyard.

"Come Gwen lets get going." Max said pointing to some stairs they could go up to avoid the police and get to their RV

"But what about Ben." Gwen asked even though Ben was pain he was still family and she wasn't going to leave him lost where ever he was

"Gwen right now we got to get out of here for now. Don't worry I won't leave Ben but having to answer questions will just take up time and make it harder for us to find Ben now come on." Max said listening Gwen followed just as she turned back to normal

The two easily got back to the RV avoiding all the police and left, Gwen could see the cops opening the tomb she had place the strange creepy guy in as they drove away. When far enough to not see the place anymore Gwen turned around and walked to the front of the vehicle a look of concern written all over her face.

"Grandpa what we going to do about Ben we have no idea where he is even if he is on earth anymore he could end up some where else maybe even another dimension? What if we can't find him oh man what are we going to tell his mom and dad man they are going to flip out?" Gwen asked the older man as she thought of all the bad things would happen

"Don't worry Gwen I have idea of how to go and find Ben, we are going to have to change are plans and head some where else I need to talk to some friends from my old job." Max said in serious tone as he formed a plan in his mind

"Grandpa how is talking to some plumber friends going to help us find Ben in fall into portal to who knows where." Gwen said a bit irritated by her grandfather plan not seeing how some guys fixing pipes could help with the fact that her cousin and his grandson was possible in another world.

"Look Gwen there something I need to tell you about my plumber job." Max let out a sigh knowing he had long explanation head of him but thankfully the drive would be long as well he just hope finding Ben would be easy.

**Ok thought end the story here for a bit was stuck on what to do with Ben didn't wanna go through all the episodes. So thought do where Ben ends up in another world where he learns magic and is trained them come back a few years later. Please tell me what you think I don't mind criticism but people who just wanna be asses well I'll ignore you.**

**Anyway I hoped you all like the story as I stated this will be a Ben harem story the girls I have so far plan will be the following: Charmcaster/Hope, Julie Yamamoto, Looma Red Wind, Attea, Helen Wheels, Ester, Eunice, Kai Green. Elsa from Frozen yes doing mild crossover, and a OC I made that is a Transylian I came up with some time before.**

**Girls I might add though not sure will be Elena, Lucy Mann, Rojo, Swift, and Rook Shim**

**And before you ask no Gwen will not be part of the harem I decided not to do the whole incest thing for this story so Gwen will still be with Kevin. But other girls from the series is fine also people may suggest girls from other series as long as you have a possible way to add them into that universe like Azula could be half Pyronite or have even Frost from Mortal Kombat as ice warrior. Just as long as you make it plausible I might add them but again no promises. I am also willing to take OC's either for the harem or to be added as heroes or future villains again no promise I will use them all but no promises that I will use them all just those I feel best can fit in the story. If you like copy and past the bottom part if you like to use to make your OC's:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Dreams:**

**Powers:**

**Weakness:**

**Background:**

**Well going to end it here now can't wait to hear what you all have to say about my story hope you all like it until next chapter.**


End file.
